Additive manufacturing techniques such as projection micro-stereolithography (PμSL) and NanoScribe (NS) printing can produce three-dimensional (3D) printed parts of overall part dimensions up to centimeters in size and with feature sizes that range from the tens to hundreds of microns. However, these techniques are based on photopolymerization of liquid resins to make solid polymer parts which are generally non-conductive and have relatively poor mechanical properties.
For some modern applications, there may be a desire to create 3D printed parts with the size characteristics of nanoscale features on centimeter size parts that are conductive and have improved mechanical properties.